U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,328 A discloses a torsional vibration damper disposed within a hydrodynamic torque converter housing. The torsional vibration damper comprises a damper component and a damper flange part that, with respect to the damper component, is rotatable within circumferential clearance contrary to the effect of energy accumulator elements, for example, coil springs. The damper flange part is formed radially outside as a guide shell that surrounds the radially outmost circumferential section of the energy accumulator elements, and thus secures it against movement towards the outside. The damper flange part receives the energy accumulator elements, circumferentially between the compression elements, formed by the damper flange part, which compress the energy accumulator elements. In addition, the compression elements comprise a compression section extending essentially axially, which transforms via a curvature into a main section extending essentially radially—plate-like—on which frictional surfaces of a lockup clutch are disposed, which can be brought into frictional engagement with the housing of the hydrodynamic torque converter.
The centrifugal forces occurring through rotation of the torsional vibration damper and deflection of the coil spring, cause an action of force on the guide shell, which can impair the damping effect through intensified occurrence of friction between the coil spring and the guide shell.